pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fragmory (Pokémon)
Description *Iron Heron Pokemon *Steel/Flying Measurements *'Males' height:': 7' 02" *'Males' weight:': 120 lbs. *'Females' height': 6' 04" *'Females' weight': 112 lbs. Sexes similar, but females are smaller. http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a386/AnimalFans/Fragmory2.png Adult male. Probably more than 45 years old. Species of Fragmories *'Long-Crested'. This species has longer crests than other species. Is very common, most Fragmories are long-crested. *'Red-Winged'. This species is characterized by its red wings. They're rare; only less than 10% are red-winged. *'Burrowing'. This species is characterized by its habit of burrowing and making large tunnels. Its head acts as a lightning rod. It is uncommon. *'Zephyr'. This species is name after the Greek god of the west wind. It mostly flies in thermals all day, sometimes flying at night. It is common. *'Christopher's'. Named after one of my best friends. This species is characterized by its shorter beak and shorter crest. It is very rare. *'Areopagus'. This species is named after the "Hill of Aries" in Greece. It is characterized by its softer calls and shorter tail. It is uncommon. *'Montanus'. This species is named after the mountains. This species is characterized because it lives in the mountains its whole life, barely coming down into the valleys, usually because it's too cold. It is common. Diet Carrion, fish, berries, offal and other small creatures. Basically anything it can catch. Can swallow bones whole, breaks them open to eat marrow inside. What is offal? Offal is the entrails and internal organs of a butchered animal. The word does not refer to a particular list of organs, but includes most internal organs other than muscles or bones. Depending on the cultural context, offal may be considered as waste material that is thrown away, or as delicacies that command a high price. Offal not used directly for human or animal food is often processed in a rendering plant, producing material that is used for animal feed, fertilizer, or fuel. Habitat Mostly desert; sometimes flies into cities to pick through offal and garbage. Can live anywhere, too. Why it can live in a desert Fragmory is one of the Pokemon that can sweat - making it able to live in the desert - when it excretes was also looses very little water. When it sweats, it is excreting a form of waste,* losing very little water from it's body. The sweat is hard to see unless you're very close to them (it looks greyish). *NOTE: When humans sweat, it's a form of getting rid of waste, too. Sweat is a form urea. Moulting Once a year or once every two years, a Fragmory moults parts of it's head and beak. (Making it "snub-nosed.") It also moults the wings, too. The pieces on the tip of the wing are first, second and so on. There are occasions though, when a Fragmory is frightened it may shed pieces of it's wing ("fright moult"). It is similar to the defense system of a porcupine! It also happens when it is agitated or angry - touching it will result in extreme pain if lodged in your skin! It It is hard to remove because of the structure of the feather. Feathers Fragmory's feathers are made out of a strong iron-like keratin. Despite this, it can still fly. The end of the feathers have sharp edges; the feathers are also triangular. Reproduction They mate for life. The male first flies up and make an inaudible clicking sound. He shows off his talons, if the female likes him, she'll crouch down in submission. The male land on the ground and start to mate. If the female doesn't like his courtship dance, the male will give her a fish. That entices the female and they will mate. The males have fangs to hold on to the male while mating. (Quadrople-fanged Fragmories are very rare! It only occurs in 1 out of 1000 males. Breeding seasons KEY: Bold - main. Italics - sometimes. J F M A M J J A S O N D Fragmories imitating humans? This isn't true, unlike Chatot, which does copy off of humans, Fragmories don't. They are known to speak actual English or German (or any other language). They have a "seventh sense" that allows them to understand what words mean. Some are even known to recite poetry! Fragmorys' intelligence Some animals' IQ's are compared to that of children's - Fragmory is much higher than this! It is compared to a teenagers'! They solve mazes and puzzles faster than other Pokemon. While it takes 10 minutes for a Rattata to solve a maze, it takes a Fragmory 4 minutes! They learn fast and remember things easily. Fragmorys' senses *Taste - is fairly good. Not as good as a humans'. *Touch - they have nerves all over their bodies. *Sight - their eyes are 35 times better than a humans'. *Smell - is fairly good. Comparable to a humans'. *Hearing - about 500 times greater than a humans'. *"Sixth sense" - They can sense vibrations coming from the Earth & predict when earthquakes are coming. *"Seventh sense" - They can understand what words mean even before they speak. *"Eighth sense" - They can see electromagnetic pulses from a fish's muscles while the fish is swimming underwater. They can also see things moving underground from a distance of 50 inches. Trivia *Fragmories mate for life, if their mate dies, they grieve and don't look for a new mate. *They can live up to 50 years Signature move *Megawind: Learned at level 56. Category: Fakemon Category:Pokémon Category:Story Category:Flying types Category:Steel types Category:Ardeidae